There is a lack of knowledge about what constitutes optimal treatment and delivery of healthcare in ?real life? (i.e., non-controlled) situations. This results in clinicians, patients, purchasers, and policy makers confronting important decisions every day without adequate information. The lack of knowledge is not due to a lack of data; increasingly, the electronic data infrastructure is in place and patient data are available at the individual, facility, regional, and national levels to conduct much needed comparative and cost-effectiveness research. Therefore, the United States research community, including nurse scientists, has an unprecedented opportunity to inform everyday clinical decisions and improve the nation's health system and the health of high-risk, underserved populations, as well as inform healthcare value through comparative and cost-effectiveness research. With our National Institute of Nursing Research (NINR) funded predoctoral and postdoctoral training program, ?Comparative and Cost-Effectiveness Research Training for Nurse Scientists (CER2)? (T32 NR014205), Columbia University School of Nursing has been a leader in preparing nurse scientists to conduct this rigorous, interdisciplinary, translational research. The CER2 co-directors, executive committee, preceptors, and trainees have conducted interdisciplinary, comparative, and cost-effectiveness research that has advanced nursing science as well as informed clinical decision making and health policy. The environment is exceptional with well-developed infrastructure and a strong commitment to interdisciplinary translational research. Moreover, the novel research base and unique expertise of the participating, well-qualified, interdisciplinary faculty provide trainees with excellent opportunities to develop into independent nurse scientists. With a focus on health promotion and/or disease prevention across the continuum of care in high-risk, underserved populations and building upon the substantial achievements of our first four years of support, the aims of this competitive renewal are to: 1) Maintain an administrative structure to support interdisciplinary CER2; 2) Recruit and retain a qualified diverse cadre of predoctoral and postdoctoral nurses to conduct interdisciplinary comparative and cost-effectiveness research; 3) Enhance the knowledge and skills of the trainees in interdisciplinary comparative and cost-effectiveness research methods for health promotion and/or disease prevention across the continuum of care in high-risk, underserved populations; and 4) Evaluate the training program inputs, outputs, and outcomes on an ongoing and annual basis and refine the program as needed. The aims and training activities are well-aligned with the 2016 NINR Strategic Plan areas of scientific focus (Wellness, Self- Management, and End-of-Life and Palliative Care) and address the cross cutting area of 21st Century Nurse Scientists - Innovative Strategies for Research Careers.